Cincinnati Reds all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the 'Cincinnati Reds' National League franchise (1890–1953, 1958–present), also known previously as the '''Cincinnati Red Stockings' (1882–1889) and Cincinnati Redlegs (1953–1958). Players in '''Bold' are members of the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Players in Italics have had their numbers retired by the team. A *Andy Abad *Ted Abernathy *Cal Abrams *George Abrams *Joe Abreu *José Acevedo *Tom Acker *Bobby Adams *Karl Adams *Sparky Adams *Joe Adcock *Troy Afenir *Jeremy Affeldt *Santo Alcala *Chuck Aleno *Bob Allen *Ethan Allen *Nick Allen *Carlos Almanzar *Rafael Almeida *Dave Altizer *Rogelio Alvarez *Red Ames *Vicente Amor *Harry Anderson *Jimmy Anderson *Mike Anderson *Wingo Anderson *Nate Andrews *Eric Anthony *Pete Appleton *Jimmy Archer *Ed Armbrister *Jack Armstrong *Morrie Arnovich *Gerry Arrigo *Bronson Arroyo *Luis Arroyo *Casper Asbjornson *Ken Ash *Justin Atchley *Rick Auerbach *Rich Aurilia *Jeff Austin *Chick Autry *Steve Avery *Jay Avrea *Bobby Ayala *Manuel Aybar *Joe Azcue B *Fred Baczewski *Jim Bagby, Sr. *Bob Bailey *Ed Bailey *Homer Bailey *Jim Bailey *King Bailey *Doug Bair *Bill Baker *Ernie Baker *Paul Bako *Bobby Balcena *Jack Baldschun *Frank Baldwin *Kid Baldwin *John Bale *Mike Balenti *Dick Baney *Scott Bankhead *Junie Barnes *Skeeter Barnes *German Barranca *Jimmy Barrett *Red Barrett *Shad Barry *Kimera Bartee *Bob Barton *Billy Bates *Johnny Bates *Matt Batts *Jim Baumer *Frank Baumholtz *Harry Bay *Dick Bayless *Johnny Beall *Ollie Beard *Jim Beauchamp *Boom-Boom Beck *Clyde Beck *Erve Beck *Fred Beck *Beals Becker *'Jake Beckley' *Jim Beckman *Fred Beebe *Jodie Beeler *Hoe Beggs *Jim Begley *Mel Behney *Tim Belcher *Stan Belinda *Bo Belinsky *Matt Belisle *Tim Belk *Buddy Bell *Gus Bell *Mike Bell *Rob Bell *Mark Bellhorn *Freddie Benavides *''Johnny Bench'' *Ray Benge *Larry Benton *Rube Benton *Todd Benzinger *Jason Bere *Bruce Berenyi *Bill Bergen *Wally Berger *Marty Berghammer *William Bergolla *Frank Berkelback *Geronimo Berroa *Damon Berryhill *Bob Bescher *Harry Betts *Hal Bevan *Dante Bichette *Dan Bickham *Harry Biemiller *Larry Biittner *Dann Bilardello *Steve Bilko *Jack Billingham *Tim Birtsas *Joe Black *Earl Blackburn *Jim Blackburn *Lena Blackburne *Ewell Blackwell *Paul Blair *Ed Blake *Linc Blakely *Fred Blank *Cliff Blankenship *Don Blasingame *Steve Blateric *Ned Bligh *Jimmy Bloodworth *Jack Blott *Otto Bluege *Jim Bluejacket *Len Boehmer *Sam Bohne *Jim Bolger *Tom Bolton *Rocky Bones *Jung Bong *Nino Bongiovanni *Bill Bonham *Chris Booker *Aaron Boone *Bret Boone *Pedro Borbon *Frenchy Bordagaray *Bob Borkowski *Steve Boros *Mel Bosser *'Jim Bottomley' *Joe Bowman *Ray Boyd *Jack Boyle *Buddy Bradford *Scott Bradley *Neal Brady *Darren Bragg *Glenn Braggs *Dave Brain *Jeff Branson *Jeff Brantley *Russell Branyan *Angel Bravo *Bill Bray *Danny Breeden *Ted Breitenstein *Don Brennan *Lynn Brenton *Rube Bressler *Charlie Brewster *Marshall Bridges *Rocky Bridges *Al Bridwell *Harry Bright *Gus Brittain *Jim Brosnan *Joe Brovia *Jim Brower *Curly Brown *Jumbo Brown *Keith Brown *Marty Brown *'Mordecai Brown' *Scott Brown *Stub Brown *Pete Browning *Tom Browning *Jay Bruce *Frank Bruggy *Jacob Brumfield *Bob Buchanan *Mark Budzinski *Jim Bunning *Dave Burba *Smoky Burgess *Eddie Burke *Ken Burkhart *Bill Burns *George Burns *Joe Burns *Mike Burns *Sheldon Burnside *George Burpo *Davey Burress *Jared Burton *Guy Bush *Jack Bushelman *Chris Bushing *Sal Butera *Bud Byerly *Sammy Byrd C * Greg Cadaret * Mike Caldwell * Marty Callaghan * Ray Callaghan * Mike Cameron * Archie Campbell * Billy Campbell * Gilly Campbell * Jim Canavan * Jorge Cantu * Tom Cantwell * Doug Capilla * Bernie Carbo * Leo Cardenas * Don Carman * Chet Carmichael * Hick Carpenter * Charlie Carr * Giovanni Carrara * Hector Carrasco * Clay Carroll * Ownie Carroll * Tom Carroll * Arnold Carter * Howie Carter * Bob Caruthers * Joe Cascarella * Charlie Case * Sean Casey * Roy Castleton * Juan Castro * Keefe Cato * Ike Caveney * César Cedeño * Juan Cerros * Elio Chacon * Elton Chamberlain * Jim Chamblee * Darrel Chaney * Calvin Chapman * Harry Chapman * Bill Chappelle * Chappy Charles * Norm Charlton * Hal Chase * Charlie Chech * Bruce Chen * Harry Chozen * Cuckoo Christensen * Steve Christmas * Bubba Church * Bob Clark * Brady Clark * Jermaine Clark * Lefty Clarke * Tommy Clarke * Brandon Claussen * Dain Clay * Royce Clayton * Ty Cline * Billy Clingman * Jim Clinton * Tony Cloninger * Andy Coakley * Jim Coates * Buck Coats * Goat Cochran * Todd Coffey * Jimmie Coker * Gordy Coleman * Percy Coleman * Vince Coleman * Chuck Coles * Darnell Coles * Dave Collins * Jackie Collum * Geoff Combe * Charlie Comiskey * Adam Comorosky * Jack Compton * Dave Concepción * Jeff Conine * Snipe Conley * Ted Conovar * Cliff Cook * Dusty Cooke * Steve Cooke * Walker Cooper * Claude Corbitt * Mickey Corcoran * Tommy Corcoran * Francisco Cordero * Pop Corkhill * Rheal Cormier * Pat Corrales * Vic Correll * Tim Costo * Johnny Couch * Bob Coulson * Fritz Coumbe * John Courtright * Jon Coutlangus * Harry Coveleski * Estel Crabtree * Harry Craft * Roger Craig * Bill Cramer * Ed Crane * Sam Crane * Pat Crawford * Sam Crawford * Pete Cregan * Walker Cress * Tony Criscola * Hughie Critz * D. T. Cromer * Ned Crompton * Jack Cronin * Ed Crosby * Lem Cross * Jack Crouch * George Crowe * Jim Crowell * Terry Crowley * Enrique Cruz * Héctor Cruz * Jacob Cruz * Tony Cuccinello * Mike Cuellar * Johnny Cueto * Manuel Cueto * Nick Cullop * George Culver * Clarence Currie * Ervin Curtis * Kiki Cuyler D * Gene Dale * Tom Daley * Tom Daly * Bill Dammann * Bert Daniels * Kal Daniels * George Darby * Pat Darcy * Frank Dasso * Dan Daub * Jake Daubert * Jack Daugherty * Dave Davenport * Ted Davidson * Dixie Davis * Eric Davis * Kiddo Davis * Lance Davis * Lefty Davis * Peaches Davis * Spud Davis * Wiley Davis * Travis Dawkins * Pea Ridge Day * Tommy de la Cruz * Mike de la Hoz * Ren Deagle * Snake Deal * Charlie DeArmond * Arturo DeFrietas * Pat Diesel * Mike Dejan * Jim Delahanty * Rich DeLucia * Ryan Dempster * John Denny * Chris Denorfia * Tony DePhillips * Claud Derrick * Paul Derringer * Elmer Dessens * Josh Devore * Bo Diaz * Rob Dibble * Pedro Dibut * Chris Dickerson * Jim Dickson * Vince DiMaggio * Leo Dixon * Bill Doak * John Dobbs * Jess Dobernic * John Dodge * Cozy Dolan (1903-05) * Cozy Dolan (1909) * John Dolan * Ed Donalds * Mike Donlin * Pete Donohue * Red Dooin * Bill Doran * Gus Dorner * Brian Dorsett * Jack Doscher * Dutch Dotterer * Phil Douglas * Astyanax Douglass * Taylor Douthit * Tom Downey * Tom Dowse * Jim Doyle * Slow Joe Doyle * Moe Drabowsky * Chuck Dressen * Karl Drews * Dan Driessen * Walt Dropo * Carl Druhot * Jean Dubuc * Jim Duffalo * Charlie Duffee * Frank Duffy * Phil Dumatrait * Dan Dumoulin * Mariano Duncan * Pat Duncan * Adam Dunn * Kid Durbin * Ryne Duren * Leon Durham * Bobby Durnbaugh * Leo Durocher * Jesse Duryea * Double Joe Dwyer * Frank Dwyer * Jim Dyck E * Billy Earle * Rawly Eastwick * Al Eckert * Joe Edelen * Bruce Edwards * Hank Edwards * Jim Joe Edwards * Johnny Edwards * Sherman Edwards * Dick Egan * Red Ehret * Rube Ehrhardt * Joey Eischen * Jake Eisenhart * Kid Elberfeld * Roy Ellam * Hod Eller * Claude Elliott * Sammy Ellis * Jason Ellison * Frank Emmer * Edwin Encarnacion * Juan Encarnacion * Joe Engel * Charlie English * Del Ennis * Ernie Erautt * Hank Erickson * Tex Erwin * Nick Esasky * Nino Escalera * Jimmy Esmond * Cecil Espy * Bill Essick * Shawn Estes * Seth Etherton * Bob Ewing * Buck Ewing F * Pete Fahrer * Frank Fanovich * Buck Fausett * Frank Fennelly * Bob Ferguson * Jared Fernandez * Osvaldo Fernandez * Tony Fernández * Al Ferrara * Neil Fiala * Steve Filipowicz * Hank Fischer * Bob Fisher * Chauncey Fisher * Jack Fisher * Maurice Fisher * Ray Fisher * Paul Fittery * Ray Fitzgerald * Wally Flager * Sam Fletcher * Curt Flood * Jake Flowers * Carney Flynn * Doug Flynn * Josh Fogg * Lee Fohl * Hank Foiles * Tom Foley * Dee Fondy * Lew Fonseca * Hod Ford * Brook Fordyce * Brownie Foreman * Frank Foreman * Tim Fortugno * George Foster * Steve Foster * Henry Fournier * Art Fowler * Boob Fowler * Bill Fox * Howie Fox * John Franco * Terry Francona * Mike Frank * Ryan Franklin * Chick Fraser * Joe Frazier * Roger Freed * Ryan Freel * Hersh Freeman * Gene Freese * Tony Frietas * Benny Frey * Lonny Frey * Jim Fridley * John Frill * Emil Frisk * Art Fromme * Woodie Fryman * Chick Fulmer G * Phil Gagliano * Joe Gaines * Augie Galan * Milt Galatzer * Rich Gale * Lee Gamble * Ron Gant * John Ganzel * Guillermo Garcia * Leo Garcia * Greg Garrett * Harry Gaspar * Hank Gastright * Bob Geary * Paul Gehrman * Phil Geier * Charlie Gelbert * Frank Genins * Lefty George * Justin Germano * Ed Gerner * Dick Gernert * César Gerónimo * Gus Getz * Joe Gibbon * Steve Gibralter * Jerry Gil * Buddy Gilbert * Wally Gilbert * Haddie Gill * John Gillespie * Keith Glauber * Jim Gleeson * Martin Glendon * Norm Glockson * Jot Goar * Lonnie Goldstein * Jesse Gonder * Álex González * Mike González * Raúl González * Tony González * Johnny Gooch * Ival Goodman * Curtis Goodwin * Marv Goodwin * Glen Gorbous * Keith Gordon * Mike Gosling * Mike Grace * Tiny Graham * Alex Grammas * Wayne Granger * Eddie Grant * George Grantham * Danny Graves * Bill Gray * Jeff Gray * Gary Green * Gene Green * Rick Greene * Willie Greene * Jim Greengrass * Tommy Gregg * Frank Gregory * Ken Griffey * Ken Griffey, Jr. * Mike Griffin * Pat Griffin * Clark Griffith * Tommy Griffith * Bob Grim * Ross Grimsley * Lee Grissom * Heinie Groh * Don Gross * Kip Gross * Matt Grott * Eddie Guardado * Marv Gudat * Wilton Guerrero * Whitey Guese * Jose Guillen * Lefty Guise * Brad Gulden * Don Gullett * Bill Gullickson * Harry Gumbert * Juan Guzmán H * Bert Haas * Emil Haberer * Warren Hacker * Harvey Haddix * Bud Hafey * Chick Hafey * Leo Hafford * Joe Hague * Noodles Hahn * Jesse Haines * Jerry Hairston, Jr. * Charley Hall * Josh Hall * Tom Hall * Bill Hallahan * Jocko Halligan * Joey Hamilton * Josh Hamilton * Chris Hammond * Jeffrey Hammonds * Josh Hancock * Lee Handley * Ryan Hanigan * Erik Hanson * Aaron Harang * Bubbles Hargrave * Dick Harley * Chuck Harmon * Pete Harnisch * George Harper * Jack Harper * Tommy Harper * Andy Harrington * Jerry Harrington * Bill Harris * Brendan Harris * Greg Harris * Lenny Harris * Earl Harrist * Frank Harter * Topsy Hartsel * Billy Hatcher * Fred Hatfield * Scott Hatteberg * Grady Hatton * Phil Haugstad * Pink Hawley * Lefty Hayden * Ben Hayes * Jimmy Haynes * Bob Hazle * Mickey Heath * Cliff Heathcote * Chink Heileman * Harry Heilmann * Crese Heismann * Tommy Helms * George Hemming * Rollie Hemsley * Joe Henderson * Ken Henderson * Harvey Hendrick * Bobby Henrich * Bill Henry * Dwayne Henry * George Henry * Ernie Herbert * Felix Heredia * Babe Herman * César Hernández * Ramón Hernández * Xavier Hernandez * Daniel Ray Herrera * Leroy Herrmann * Willard Hershberger * Buck Herzog * Johnny Hetki * Ed Heusser * Andy High * Whitey Hilcher * Bill Hill * Milt Hill * Frank Hiller * Dave Hillman * Bill Hinchman * Rich Hinton * Roy Hitt * Don Hoak * Bill Hobbs * Dick Hoblitzel * Ed Hock * Joe Hoerner * Guy Hoffman * Kenny Hogan * Marty Hogan * George Hogriever * Aaron Holbert * Ken Holcombe * Bill Holden * Walter Holke * Mul Holland * Todd Hollandsworth * Bug Holliday * Al Hollingsworth * Jay Hook * Buck Hooker * Bob Hooper * Buster Hoover * Norris Hopper * Hanson Horsey * Frank House * Paul Householder * Lefty Houtz * Thomas Howard * Dixie Howell (C) * Dixie Howell (P) * Jay Howell * Dummy Hoy * John Hudek * Jimmy Hudgens * Luke Hudson * Miller Huggins * Keith Hughes * Tommy Hughes * Emil Huhn * Rudy Hulswitt * Tom Hume * Tim Hummel * Bert Humphries * Ken Hunt * Brian Hunter (1B) * Brian Hunter (OF) * Eddie Hunter * Clint Hurdle * Jerry Hurley * Johnny Hutchings * Mark Hutton I * Bob Ingersoll * Bert Inks * Bill Irwin * Charlie Irwin J * Ray Jablonski * Al Jackson * Damian Jackson * Danny Jackson * Mike Jackson * Art Jacobs * Larry Jacobus * Charlie James * Paul Janish * Larry Jansen * Kevin Jarvis * Julián Javier * Joey Jay * Hal Jeffcoat * Reggie Jefferson * Stan Jefferson * Robin Jennings * D'Angelo Jimenez * Ollie Johns * Todd Johnson * Alex Johnson * Bob Johnson * Brian Johnson * Chief Johnson * Darrell Johnson * Deron Johnson * Hank Johnson * Jason Johnson * Ken Johnson * Si Johnson * Syl Johnson * Doc Johnston * Bumpus Jones * Charley Jones * Chris Jones * Jeff Jones * Mack Jones * Sherman Jones * Todd Jones * Tracy Jones * Willie Jones * Eddie Joost * Buck Jordan * Niles Jordan * Ricardo Jordan * Pinky Jorgensen * Ryan Jorgensen * Frank Jude * Howie Judson * Joe Just * Herb Juul K * Mike Kahoe * Jeff Kaiser * Alex Kampouris * John Kane * Heinie Kappel * Ed Karger * Eddie Kasko * Bob Katz * Eddie Kazak * Austin Kearns * Cactus Keck * Bobby Keefe * Jim Keenan * Randy Keisler * Frankie Kelleher * Joe Kelley * Alex Kellner * Bill Kellogg * Win Kellum * Bob Kelly * George Kelly * Kenny Kelly * Mike Kelly * Roberto Kelly * Bill Kelso * Rudy Kemmler * Dutch Kemner * Bill Kennedy * Junior Kennedy * Vern Kennedy * Marty Keough * Jeff Keppinger * Jim Kern * Dan Kerwin * Keith Kessinger * Brooks Kieschnick * Red Killefer * Sun-Woo Kim * Wally Kimmick * Clyde King * Hal King * Silver King * Ed Kippert * Clay Kirby * Bobby Klaus * Ollie Klee * Ted Kleinhans * Johnny Kling * Scott Klingenbeck * Johnny Klippstein * Ted Kluszewski * Frank Knauss * Elmer Knetzer * Alan Knicely * Joe Knight * Ray Knight * Pete Knisely * Brian Koelling * Mark Koenig * Elmer Koestner * Ray Kolp * Paul Konerko * Mike Konnick * Jim Konstanty * Larry Kopf * Andy Kosco * Mike Kosman * Ernie Koy * Charlie Krause * Wayne Krenchicki * Chuck Kress * Rick Krivda * Marc Kroon * Ernie Krueger * Art Kruger * Bill Kuehne * Andy Kyle L * Mike LaCoss * Al Lakeman * Ray Lamanno * Clayton Lambert * Pete Lamer * Rafael Landestoy * Hobie Landrith * Bill Landrum * Jerry Lane * Don Lang * Paul LaPalme * Andy Larkin * Barry Larkin * Stephen Larkin * Harry LaRoss * Brandon Larson * Jason LaRue * Arlie Latham * Garland Lawing * Tom Lawless * Brooks Lawrence * Tim Layana * Tommy Leach * King Lear * Frank Leary * Tim Leary * Bob Lee * Cliff Lee * Terry Lee * Charlie Leibrandt * George Lerchen * Brad Lesley * Darren Lewis * Fred Lewis * Mark Lewis * Richie Lewis * Al Libke * Cory Lidle * Derek Lilliquist * Mike Lincoln * Jim Lindsey * Johnny Lipon * Hod Lisenbee * Danny Litwhiler * Buddy Lively * Wes Livengood * Bobby Livingston * Paddy Livingston * Hans Lobert * Bobby Locke * Gene Locklear * Whitey Lockman * Bob Logan * Howard Lohr * Bill Lohrman * Kyle Lohse * Ernie Lombardi * Felipe López * Luis López * Pedro López * Baldy Louden * George Lowe * Turk Lown * Peanuts Lowrey * Red Lucas * Larry Luebbers * Henry Luff * Eddie Lukon * Mike Lum * Dolf Luque * Red Lutz * Jerry Lynch * Curt Lyons M * Bob Mabe * Danny MacFayden * Anderson Machado * Scott MacRae * Jimmy Macullar * Scotti Madison * Lee Magee * Sherry Magee * George Magoon * Rick Mahler * Dan Mahoney * Danny Mahoney * Gary Majewski * Bob Malloy * Billy Maloney * Jim Maloney * Clyde Manion * Les Mann * Tom Mansell * Josias Manzanillo * Cliff Markle * Rube Marquard * Bob Marquis * Lefty Marr * Armando Marsans * Bill Marshall * Max Marshall * Willard Marshall * Barney Martin * Billy Martin * Carmelo Martínez * Dave Martinez * Pedro A. Martínez * Clyde Mashore * Leech Maskrey * Del Mason * Bill Massey * Ruben Mateo * Christy Mathewson * Mike Matthews * Bobby Mattick * Jakie May * Lee May * Carl Mays * Joe Mays * Marcus McBeth * Algie McBride * Swat McCabe * William McCaffrey * Bill McCarthy * Jack McCarthy * Tom McCarthy * Lloyd McClendon * Harry McCluskey * Billy McCool * Frank McCormick * Harry McCormick * Mike McCormick * Barney McCosky * Quinton McCracken * Harry McCurdy * Darnell McDonald * Tex McDonald * Chuck McElroy * Will McEnaney * Barney McFadden * Herm McFarland * Andy McGaffigan * Willie McGill * Bill McGilvray * Dan McGinn * Jumbo McGinnis * Jim McGlothlin * Howard McGraner * Terry McGriff * McGuire * Harry McIntire * Bill McKechnie * Limb McKenry * Larry McKeon * Kid McLaughlin * Larry McLean * Cal McLish * Joe McManus * Roy McMillan * Tommy McMillan * Hugh McMullen * Bid McPhee * Herb McQuaid * Mike McQueen * George McQuillan * George McQuinn * Hal McRae * Doug McWeeny * Rufus Meadows * George Meakim * Ray Medeiros * Roy Meeker * Sammy Meeks * Bob Meinke * Karl Meister * Sam Mejías * Dutch Mele * Sam Mele * Tony Menendez * Denis Menke * Hector Mercado * Kent Mercker * Lloyd Merriman * Bill Merritt * Jim Merritt * Steve Mesner * Bob Meusel * Russ Meyer * Chris Michalak * Ezra Midkiff * Eddie Miksis * Bob Miller * Corky Miller * Doc Miller * Dusty Miller * Eddie Miller * George Miller * Ward Miller * Randy Milligan * Eddie Milner * Eric Milton * Cotton Minahan * Rudy Minarcin * Gino Minutelli * Clarence Mitchell * Keith Mitchell * Kevin Mitchell * Mike Mitchell * Roy Mitchell * Mike Modak * Brian Moehler * Chad Moeller * Fritz Mollwitz * Jeff Montgomery * Dee Moore * Gene Moore (OF) * Gene Moore (P) * Johnny Moore * Marcus Moore * Whitey Moore * Jake Mooty * Herbie Moran * Danny Morejón * Cy Morgan * Joe Morgan * Mike Morgan * Bill Moriarty * Hal Morris * Jack Morrissey * JoJo Morrissey * Earl Moseley * Arnie Moser * Paul Moskau * Howie Moss * Chad Mottola * Frank Motz * Bill Mountjoy * Mike Mowrey * Ray Mueller * Tony Mullane * Connie Murphy * Dick Murphy * Joe Murphy * Morgan Murphy * Rob Murphy * Dale Murray * Billy Myers * Hy Myers * Randy Myers * Aaron Myette N * Pete Naktenis * Buddy Napier * Denny Neagle * Charlie Neal * Greasy Neale * Art Nehf * Emmett Nelson * Red Nelson * Roger Nelson * Ernie Nevel * Don Newcombe * Doc Newton * Chet Nichols, Jr. * Chris Nichting * Hugh Nicol * Al Niehaus * Bert Niehoff * Jack Niemes * Melvin Nieves * Johnny Niggeling * C. J. Nitkowski * Laynce Nix * Paul Noce * Gary Nolan * Joe Nolan * John Noriega * Fred Norman * Hub Northen * Ron Northey * Phil Norton * Don Nottebart * Howie Nunn * Jon Nunnally * Joe Nuxhall O * Mike O'Berry * Pete O'Brien * Jack O'Connor * Bob O'Farrell * Mike O'Neill * Paul O'Neill * Peaches O'Neill * Tip O'Neill * Jim O'Toole * Marty O'Toole * Rebel Oakes * Alex Ochoa * Fred Odwell * Ron Oester * Jack Ogden * John Oldham * Joe Oliver * Ray Olmedo * Ivy Olson * Ramón Ortiz * Pat Osburn * Claude Osteen * Darrell Osteen * Jimmy Outlaw * Orval Overall * Bob Owchinko * Eric Owens * Jim Owens * Micah Owings P * Pat Pacillo * Gene Packard * Juan Padilla * Stan Palys * Milt Pappas * Kelly Paris * Dave Parker * Doc Parker * Steve Parris * Tom Parrott * Camilo Pascual * Dode Paskert * Frank Pastore * Clare Patterson * Corey Patterson * Si Pauxtis * Don Pavletich * Bunny Pearce * Jim Pearce * Monte Pearson * George Pechiney * Steve Pegues * Heinie Peitz * Eddie Pellagrini * José Peña * Orlando Peña * Wily Mo Peña * Jim Pendleton * Terry Pendleton * Brad Pennington * Jimmy Peoples * Eduardo Perez * Miguel Pérez * Tony Pérez * Harry Perkowski * Pat Perry * Scott Perry * Roberto Petagine * Kent Peterson * Ted Petoskey * Charlie Petty * Bill Pfann * Art Phelan * Ed Phelps * Andy Phillips * Bill Phillips * Brandon Phillips * Damon Phillips * Val Picinich * Eddie Pick * Calvin Pickering * Mario Picone * Chris Piersoll * Tony Piet * Herman Pillette * Luis Pineda * Babe Pinelli * Vada Pinson * Wally Pipp * Pinky Pittenger * Bill Plummer * Bud Podbielan * Hugh Poland * Ken Polivka * Harlin Pool * Ed Poole * Mark Portugal * Wally Post * Abner Powell * Bill Powell * Ross Powell * Ted Power * John Powers * Phil Powers * Johnny Pramesa * Joe Price * Eddie Priest * Doc Prothro * Bill Prough * Tim Pugh * Charlie Puleo * Pid Purdy * Bob Purkey * Harlan Pyle Q * Mel Queen, Jr. * Jack Quinn * Joe Quinn * Luis Quinones R * Charlie Rabe * Marv Rackley * Charles Radbourn * Ken Raffensberger * Pat Ragan * Rip Ragan * Elizardo Ramírez * Chucho Ramos * Pedro Ramos * Willie Ramsdell * Joe Randa * Scott Randall * Bill Rariden * Dennis Rasmussen * Morrie Rath * Johnny Rawlings * Jeff Reardon * Jeremiah Reardon * Gary Redus * Jeff Reed * Rick Reed * Icicle Reeder * Pokey Reese * Mike Regan * Wally Rehg * John Reilly * Brian Reith * Chris Reitsma * Mike Remlinger * Merv Rettenmund * George Rettger * Jerry Reuss * Dennys Reyes * Billy Rhines * Arthur Rhodes * Charlie Rhodes * Dennis Ribant * Harry Rice * Len Rice * Duane Richards * Jeff Richardson * Nolen Richardson * Beryl Richmond * Lee Richmond * Marv Rickert * Harry Riconda * Elmer Riddle * Johnny Riddle * Steve Ridzik * John Riedling * Lew Riggs * José Rijo * Jimmy Ring * Jimmy Ripple * Claude Ritchey * Jay Ritchie * Rubén Rivera * Eppa Rixey * Johnny Rizzo * Tony Robello * Bip Roberts * Dick Robertson * Floyd Robinson * Frank Robinson * Kerry Robinson * Rabbit Robinson * Ron Robinson * Bill Rodgers * Félix Rodríguez * Frank Rodriguez * Rosario Rodriguez * Ron Roenicke * Mike Roesler * Wally Roettger * Clint Rogge * Cookie Rojas * Jason Romano * Rolando Roomes * John Roper * Pete Rose * Pete Rose, Jr. * Cliff Ross * Cody Ross * Dave Ross * Joe Rossi * Frank Roth * Edd Roush * Jack Rowan * Wade Rowdon * Sonny Ruberto * Don Rudolph * Dutch Ruether * Johnny Ruffin * Chico Ruiz * Tom Runnells * Amos Rusie * Scott Ruskin * Jeff Russell * B. J. Ryan * Connie Ryan S * Kirk Saarloos * Chris Sabo * Donnie Sadler * Roger Salkeld * Slim Sallee * Brad Salmon * Juan Samuel * Jesús Sánchez * Raúl Sánchez * Gus Sandberg * Deion Sanders * Reggie Sanders * Roy Sanders * Mo Sanford * Benito Santiago * Rafael Santo Domingo * Víctor Santos * Dane Sardinha * Manny Sarmiento * Hank Sauer * Ted Savage * Ralph Savidge * Moe Savransky * Pat Scantlebury * Les Scarsella * Jimmie Schaffer * Bob Scheffing * Richie Scheinblum * Bill Scherrer * Admiral Schlei * Bob Schmidt * Willard Schmidt * Johnny Schmitz * Pete Schneider * Karl Schnell * Scott Schoeneweis * Gene Schott * Pete Schourek * Barney Schreiber * Hank Schreiber * Pop Schriver * Wes Schulmerich * Art Schult * Howie Schultz * Joe Schultz * Mike Schultz * Al Schulz * Dick Scott * Donnie Scott * Ed Scott * Everett Scott * Jack Scott * Scott Scudder * Tom Seaver * Bob Sebra * Jimmy Sebring * Frank Secory * Charlie See * Kip Selbach * Bill Selby * Andy Seminick * Billy Serad * Dan Serafini * Scott Service * Hank Severeid * Chris Sexton * Socks Seybold * Cy Seymour * Brian Shackelford * Gus Shallix * Art Shamsky * Wally Shaner * Joe Shaute * Jeff Shaw * Mike Shea * Dave Shean * Tom Shearn * Jimmy Sheckard * Tom Sheehan * Jimmy Shevlin * Bob Shirley * Ivey Shiver * Milt Shoffner * Eddie Shokes * Bill Short * Chick Shorten * Clyde Shoun * Ed Sicking * Johnny Siegle * Candy Sierra * Rubén Sierra * Frank Sigafoos * José Silva * Al Silvera * Al Simmons * Allan Simpson * Dick Simpson * Wayne Simpson * Bert Sincock * Dick Sipek * Dave Sisler * Dick Sisler * Dave Skaugstad * Bob Skinner * Gordon Slade * Walt Slagle * Mike Slattery * John Smiley * Bob Smith * Chick Smith * Elmer Smith (1886-1900) * Elmer Smith (1925) * Frank Smith (1911-1912) * Frank Smith (1950-1956) * Fred Smith * George Smith * Germany Smith * Hal Smith * Harry Smith * Jimmy Smith * Jud Smith * Lee Smith * Mike Smith * Milt Smith * Paul Smith * Pete Smith * Willie Smith * Stephen Smitherman * Homer Smoot * Van Snider * Pop Snyder * Joe Sommer * Mario Soto * Bob Spade * Daryl Spencer * Harry Spies * Harry Spilman * Jerry Spradlin * Ed Sprague * Brad Springer * Randy St. Claire * Larry Stahl * Jerry Staley * Virgil Stallcup * Oscar Stanage * Jason Standridge * Mike Stanton * Ray Starr * Dan Stearns * Justin Stein * Harry Steinfeldt * Dernell Stenson * Jake Stenzel * Ben Stephens * Clarence Stephens * Jimmy Stewart * Mark Stewart * Kurt Stillwell * Archie Stimmel * Lee Stine * Kelly Stinnett * Ricky Stone * Rocky Stone * Allyn Stout * Gabby Street * Ed Strelecki * Joe Stripp * John Stuper * Lena Styles * Chris Stynes * George Suggs * Clyde Sukeforth * Billy Sullivan, Jr. * Mike Sullivan * Scott Sullivan * Tom Sullivan * Champ Summers * Glenn Sutko * Jack Sutthoff * Evar Swanson * Monty Swartz * Mark Sweeney * Greg Swindell * Len Swormstedt * Lou Sylvester * Joe Szekely T * Jeff Tabaka * Jesse Tannehill * Ted Tappe * Tony Tarasco * Tommy Tatum * Eddie Taubensee * Ben Taylor * Jack Taylor * Joe Taylor * Reggie Taylor * Sammy Taylor * George Tebeau * Kent Tekulve * Johnny Temple * Scott Terry * Jack Theis * Tommy Thevenow * Henry Thielman * Frank Thomas * Junior Thompson * Tug Thompson * Jim Thorpe * Bob Thurman * Jay Tibbs * Eddie Tiemeyer * Bill Tierney * Ozzie Timmons * Joe Tinker * Eric Tipton * Bobby Tolan * Freddie Toliver * Brett Tomko * Dave Tomlin * Chuck Tompkins * Fred Toney * Angel Torres * Bill Tozer * Bill Traffley * Jeff Treadway * Alex Treviño * Manny Trillo * John Tsitouris * Greg Tubbs * Michael Tucker * Jim Turner * Twink Twining * George Twombly U * Ted Uhlaender * Maury Uhler * George Ulrich * Al Unser * Bob Usher V * Mike Vail * Eric Valent * Javier Valentin * Corky Valentine * Joe Valentine * Dave Van Gorder * Todd Van Poppel * Dazzy Vance * Johnny Vander Meer * John Vander Wal * Gary Varsho * Farmer Vaughn * Greg Vaughn * Max Venable * Lee Viau * Rube Vickers * Ron Villone * Frank Viola * Clyde Vollmer * Edinson Volquez * Jake Volz * Fritz Von Kolnitz * Joey Votto * Rip Vowinkel * John Vukovich W * Joe Wagner * Ryan Wagner * Kermit Wahl * Curt Walker * Duane Walker * Gee Walker * Harry Walker * Hub Walker * Mysterious Walker * Todd Walker * Tom Walker * Lee Walls * Bucky Walters * Ken Walters * Jerome Walton * Lloyd Waner * Pee-Wee Wanninger * Jay Ward * Piggy Ward * Ray Washburn * Pat Watkins * Brandon Watson * Mark Watson * Mother Watson * David Weathers * Jim Weaver * Ben Weber * Herm Wehmeier * Podge Weihe * Jake Weimer * Phil Weintraub * Curt Welch * David Wells * Chris Welsh * Billy Werber * Don Werner * Buck West * Dick West * Max West * Wally Westlake * Gus Weyhing * John Weyhing * George Wheeler * Harry Wheeler * Pete Whisenant * Gabe White * Jack White * Jo-Jo White * Rick White * Will White * Fred Whitfield * Bill Whitrock * Kevin Wickander * Bob Wicker * Al Wickland * Wild Bill Widner * Ted Wieand * Jimmy Wiggs * Bill Wight * Milt Wilcox * Dallas Williams * Dave Williams * Denny Williams * Dewey Williams * Frank Williams * Ken Williams * Todd Williams * Woody Williams * Scott Williamson * Carl Willis * Ted Wills * Dan Wilson * Jimmie Wilson * Nigel Wilson * Paul Wilson * Scott Winchester * Ivey Wingo * Herm Winningham * Dewayne Wise * Whitey Wistert * Mark Wohlers * Ray Wolf * Harry Wolter * Tony Womack * Bob Wood * George Wood * Harry Wood * Jake Wood * Sam Woodruff * Woody Woodward * Ralph Works * Al Worthington * Craig Worthington * Jimmy Woulfe * Rick Wrona * Johnny Wyrostek * Biff Wysong X Y * Esteban Yan * Earl Yingling * Babe Young * Del Young * Dmitri Young * Pep Young * Joel Youngblood Z *Pat Zachry *Paul Zahniser *Dom Zanni *Benny Zientara *Don Zimmer *Jerry Zimmerman *Billy Zitzmann *George Zuverink Category:Cincinnati Reds